1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for inserting electronic components and, more particularly, to an electronic component inserting apparatus which is adapted to automatically insert electronic components of different forms such as dual-in-line type package integrated circuits (DIP-ICs), single-in-line type package integrated circuits (SIP-ICs), intermediate frequency transformers (IFTs), pin connectors, and the like into successive printed circuitboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional apparatus for inserting electronic components of different forms of this general type has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 75887/1983 which was assigned to the same assignee as the instant application. This conventional apparatus is operative to vertically hold, in a sequencer, magazines which receive electronic components of different forms therein and which are superposed on one another in a predetermined manner, to select desired electronic components from the magazines by means of the sequencer, to transfer the selected electronic components one by one to at least one predetermined insertion position by means of a chuck, and to insert the electronic components into each printed circuitboard at the insertion position.
Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, the conventional electronic component inserting apparatus,unfortunately, has a disadvantage that when a plurality of insertion positions are provided, it is required to provide a plurality of sequencers corresponding in number to the number of insertion positions, thereby resulting in the apparatus being highly complicated in structure. Also, another disadvantage with the known apparatus is that each of the sequencers is limited in its capacity to receive the magazines therein.